Merred 2
by cristina reid
Summary: Sequal to Merred, Merlin/Cenred SLASH, DARK!Arthur
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello? Hope you enjoy this one as much as Merred. That's all good-bye.

chapter1

Merlin walked out of the bedroom and smiled at seeing his sexy husband sleeping soundly in his lazy chair. Cenred sometimes did that when he worked late or when he was worried about something. Merlin smiled and kneeled down so he was face to face with the man and gently tapped his arm.

"Cenred? Babe?"

Cenred opened his eyes to show shiny dark chocolate-colored orbs, and hummed. "What is it?"

Merlin shook his head and smiled lovingly. "Let's go to bed. Come on." Merlin reached out and grabbed the man's larger hand and pulled him to his feet.

Merlin pulled Cenred into the bedroom where he walked him up to the bed and slowly began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Cenred smiled with sleepy eyes. "I'm horny."

Merlin's smile slowly faded and his eyes trailed up to Cenred's to see glassy eyes. Merlin then scoffed and laughed low. "Cenred, you're tired. I'm afraid you'll fall asleep on me again."

Cenred chuckled. "What if I promise to finish this time?"

Merlin laughed back and shook his head again. "Cenred-"

"Come on, love." The taller man leaned into his love's ear. "I want you." Cenred kissed just under Merlin's eye then trailed his lips to Merlin's jaw and neck. "I want you more than ever. Especially since I keep falling asleep and can't remember how great it felt the last time we made love."

Merlin moaned at the sound of the whisper. "But. . ." He paused when warm lips touched his jaw. "You been working so hard. . ." He exhaled trying to catch his breath. "Working two jobs. . . trying to please me. . ." Merlin moaned louder when Cenred rubbed their bodies together. "Oh fuck it! Take me!" Merlin wrapped his arms around Cenred's neck, smashed their lips together and threw his legs around the man's waist making Cenred fall backwards and Merlin on top of him.

XOXOXOXO

"You are restricted to your home. You must register every year on the 20 of May at the police station so we know where you are, what you're doing, and if you plan to work again. Let me remind you, if you plan to work you have to call your officer for any and all trips you make. You are also restrained from getting within 1000 feet of one, Cenred Essetir and his husband, Merlin Essetir who has accused you of-"

"I KNOW what he accused me of. . . your honor." The blond gulped nervously and looked down at the court's too shiny floor at realizing the rudeness towards his only means of freedom for the first time in two years. "I apologize, your honor. I'm just. . . eager."

The judge starred the blond in the eye. "I can see that." The said low. "Arthur Pendragon, do you agree to the terms of your release and therefore agree to the requirements of attend a psychiatrist every week?"

The blond exhaled annoyed about having to go to therapy like he was some crazy psychotic killer. "I do, your honor."

"Then Arthur Pendragon I hereby order your release after two years of good-behavior and two million dollar bond." The judge banged his wooden hammer, letting Arthur know he was free and the first thing he wanted to do. . .

Find his love.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:This story just wont leave me alone. I see too much awesome Merred scenes of love in my mind. . . NOT COMPLAINING! :D.

chapter2

Merlin walked out of the shower and snatched the robe off the door hook then quickly pulled it on and ran towards the living room to grab the annoying ringing phone. He picked the device up. "Hel-" He sighed when the phone was already hung. Merlin hung the phone up again then walked towards the kitchen to the fridge. He grabbed a box of Froot Loops from on top, then opened the fridge and grabbed the milk from inside.

The phone rang again and Merlin growled annoyed then walked over to it as he opened the box of cereal and began eating the cereal one by one.

"Essetir."

"Mr. Essetir?"

"Depends on which you are looking for." Merlin said board as he stuck another Froot Loop in his mouth.

"I'm looking for Mr. Merlin Emrys Essetir."

"That's me."

"This is Detective Styles of Camelot Police Department."

Merlin stopped chewing and his brows narrowed slightly. "I remember you. . ." He said slowly. "You were the one who. . . you were in my room at the hospital the day I was admitted for. . ."

"Yes. I was hoping I could come and talk to you and your husband. It's very important."

Merlin nodded silently then cleared his throat. "Sure. When?"

"Is 6 pm tonight ok?"

Merlin nodded again. "Yeah. I'll make sure to tell Cenred you're on your way."

XOXOXOXO

Cenred silently cursed when his key got jammed in the door knob again. He was about ready to give up on the damn thing and buy a brand new door al together. Everything in the house seemed to be breaking apart, and with Merlin barley wanting to leave the house, making it difficult for him to keep a job, plus the doctors bills for Merlin's psychiatrist visits, well. . . things were rough.

The man exhaled annoyed when the door finally opened, and he quietly walked inside. He dropped the keys on the small table close to the door and yawned as he walked over to the bedroom. But something caught his eye on the couch, or rather someone.

Cenred walked over then kneeled and placed a gentle kiss on Merlin's head. What the man didn't expect was to be pushed back by a punch to the face.

The man's face scrunched in pain and he held on to his nose.

"Cenred!" Merlin jumped off the couch and ran to the man. "I'm so sorry! You caught me by surprise."

"It's ok." Cenred lifted his hand and blinked shocked at the blood dripping. He could see out of the corner of his eye when Merlin ran towards the kitchen, then less than a minute later come back. Cenred hissed when the cold ice was brought to his nose.

"I'm so sorry."

Cenred looked up to see Merlin's guilty face. "I'm fine, love." He gently pushed the ice away from his face and sniffled. "See? I might bruise but, at least I'm not bleeding."

Merlin gently nodded.

"Hurts like hell though."

Merlin gave a small smile and shook his head then leaned towards Cenred, bringing a hand to the man's cheek. "Where have you been?"

Cenred sniffled again. "Love, we've been through this, I have to work, remember?"

"This late, though?"

Cenred shrugged. "Overtime."

That was the last thing heard for a full two minutes, before Merlin spoke again. "Cenred, I have some news."

"What is it?"

Again, he was met with silence. Cenred frowned and slowly pulled Merlin away to see silent tears rolling down his cheeks. This worried the man.

"Merlin, what is it? Tell me what's wrong."

Merlin slowed his sobbing and shut his eyes for a moment. "He's out."

Cenred's brows narrowed. "What?"

Merlin looked back at his husband and shook his head angrily. "Arthur was let out two weeks ago."

A/N: Yes, it's a cliff-hanger. You'll have to wait to see Cenred's reaction. :p

Review Please :)


End file.
